Season 3 of Magic Knight Rayearth
by Athena Caruso
Summary: I was angered when it ended at Season 2. So I decided to make up a Season three. I can't say anything about it! or it would spoil it!
1. Level 50- A new journey!

Season 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Level 50- A new journey After the girls return to Tokyo after the defeat of Debonair. But suddenly, they all seem to have dreams about a mysterious shadow ready to attack Cephiro. They decide to go back to Tokyo Tower, just for a little visit, or at least that's what they thought. The same bright light appears at Tokyo Tower and they are whisked away once again to Cephiro, where Clef and Mokona awaited them once again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Opening- When Embracing Light and Darkness (hey! I'm too cheap to think of another one! ^^;;)]  
  
Hikaru (saying title): A new journey!!  
  
Umi: *asleep* ...no...wh...what's going on...  
  
[Umi's dream {BG MUSIC- anything spooky...}.]  
  
Umi: Who are you?!  
  
Voice: I will destory all of Cephiro...  
  
Umi: *shocked* What?!  
  
Voice: Cephiro will be mine.  
  
Umi: Grr...I really wish *clenches fists* I had my sword right now...  
  
Voice: And all you little magic knights will die. But who to kill first?  
  
Umi: *shocked and worried* DON'T TOUCH THEM!  
  
Voice: How about the little green one...children first! HAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!! *disappears*  
  
Umi: What?!?! NO! DON'T TOUCH FUU!  
  
[Umi wakes up and sits up with cold sweat.]  
  
Umi: W...What was that?! *looks around her room at a picture of all 3 Magic knights* Why...Why is he after...Fuu...?  
  
[Scene change to Hikaru's room, where she's already awake, but sitting on her bed with coldsweat.]  
  
Hikaru: Who was that...? And why...why is he terrorizing Cephiro? Cephiro is beautiful again...and the people's hearts are not filled with fear! Why...?  
  
Hikari: *comes bounding in and licks Hikaru on the face* Woof! Woof! *whine*  
  
Hikaru: *happy and laughs* Hey Hikari! What's up?  
  
Hikari: *runs out the door*  
  
Hikaru: Hey! Hikari! *gets out of bed* Where are you goin?! *walks fast after him*  
  
Hikari: *sitting down by the phone* Woof!  
  
Hikaru: Huh? *stares at the little LCD screen* One message? ...I didn't hear the phone ring...O.o;;; I guess it might've been from yesterday. *picks up phone* Now to check the messages...la la la la....*puts in some 4 digit code*...Oh! It's Fuu!...Oh my gosh! *hangs up phone abruptley* I have to get dressed and see those two!  
  
[Hikaru runs SD back to her room and appears back in two seconds in her summer version of her school uniform.]  
  
Hikari: Woof! *whine whine whine*  
  
Hikaru: Sorry Hikari, I really have to go! *pats him on the head and opens the door and runs out SD*  
  
[Scene change to Fuu's house, both Umi and Fuu are sitting outside of her house on a bench.]  
  
Umi: I wonder...*looks up thoughtfully* I wonder who that guy was anyway...?  
  
Fuu: *looks concerned*...  
  
Umi: Oh come on Fuu! It was just a dream! *pats her on the back*  
  
Fuu: *worried* But isn't it a little strange that both of us had the same dream...Miss Umi...?  
  
Umi: *worried and feels awkward* Yeah...I guess...  
  
Fuu: *feels indifferent* Does this mean...we are going back to Cephiro? *turns to Umi with a shocked look on her face*  
  
Umi: *surprised as well* Maybe...I guess....  
  
Hikaru: *running* HEY!! YOU TWO!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GUYS AT TOKYO TOWER! *gets to them and stops* *notices that Fuu's a little sad* Hey. What's wrong?  
  
Fuu: ...did you have the same dream Miss Hikaru? *looks up at her*  
  
Hikaru: *surprised* Was it with a oversized shadow?  
  
Fuu: *shocked* Yes! That's it!  
  
Umi: *surprised* Woah, this is weird...  
  
Hikaru: Hmmm...Does this mean we might be going back to Cephiro?  
  
Fuu: It just might...*puts on a fake smile* It would be nice to see everyone again!  
  
Hikaru: *happy cat mode* Yeah! Let's go! *takes Fuu and Umi's hands and runs*  
  
Umi: Woah! You're excited! *notices Fuu isn't really happy about this idea* *thinking* Oh poor Fuu...Why is he after her first anyway?  
  
[Scene Change to Tokyo Tower.]  
  
Hikaru: I'm not just excited about seeing everyone again...I want to help Cephiro...don't you guys?  
  
Umi: *nod* I don't want to see Cephiro suffer again...  
  
Fuu: *nod* Me niether...  
  
[Everything around those three turns black.]  
  
Voice: Don't worry! Cephiro won't 'suffer' I'll just blow it all up in one blow! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
[Everything returns to normal.]  
  
All three: *scared*  
  
Umi: That guy is really weird! *same expression when around the Djinn of Chizeta*  
  
Hikaru: Grr...ALL THE MORE REASON TO GO BACK TO CEPHIRO! *clenches fists*  
  
Fuu: *spooked* ...  
  
Umi: Yeah! We have to go back to Cephiro!  
  
Fuu: *nods hesitantly* ...Yes...we must go back.  
  
[Same bright light appears like the last two times they were sumoned.]  
  
Hikaru: Aghh! *covers her eyes* Here we go!!  
  
Umi: *covers her eyes* Can't they get a dimmer light to summon us?!  
  
Fuu: *really worried* ...uhh...  
  
[The light whisks them away again.] [They're falling through the sky again while screaming their heads off.]  
  
Umi: *screaming and flailing around* I WILL NEVER GET USED TO THIS!!!!  
  
Fuu: *holding down her skirt so it doesn't fly up and show her undies* Niether will I!!!  
  
[They all continue to fall until Fyula catches them again.]  
  
Hikaru: *hugs Fyula* Heya! You're one of Clef's pets!  
  
Umi: *hugging Fyula* Thank you!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
  
Fuu: *pointing to something beside the castle* Look!  
  
[The Dome of Fahren and the Bravada are sitting outside the castle.]  
  
Hikaru: I wonder...I wonder why they're here.  
  
Umi: Probably to visit again.  
  
[Fyula passes the Dome and the Bravada and enters the castle.] [The Magic Knights jump off.]  
  
Voice: PUU PU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: Mokona!!  
  
Mokona: *jumps into Hikaru's arms* PUU!!!!!!  
  
Umi: Heya Mokona! How ya been?  
  
Mokona: *jumps into Umi's arms* PUU puu!!!!  
  
Fuu: Nice to see you again Sir Mokona!  
  
Mokona: *jumps into Fuu's arms* Puu!!!!!!!  
  
[Mokona starts bouncing away.]  
  
Hikaru: *starts running* Come on! Mokona wants us to follow!  
  
Umi: *starts running*  
  
Fuu: *feels a sharp pain in her shoulder* Ugh.  
  
Umi: *stops running and turns to see Fuu grabbing her shoulder* Fuu?! What's wrong?!  
  
Fuu: *looks at her shoulder to see a glowing dart like thing sticking in it* Ah! *attempts to pull it out*  
  
Hikaru: *stops running and turns* Fuu!! *runs with Umi back to her*  
  
[The dart starts to glow brighter, Fuu seems to be in a lot of pain.]  
  
Umi: *tries to pull it out* Grr.. *gets electrocuted* OW!!  
  
[The dart all of a shoots everything that was in it into Fuu and it falls out onto the ground.]  
  
Fuu: *gasp and faints*  
  
Hikaru: *catches her* Fuu!! Come on Fuu wake up!!  
  
Voice: What's going on here?  
  
Umi: *turns around* Clef!  
  
Clef: Magic knights?!  
  
Hikaru: Clef! There's something wrong with Fuu!!  
  
Clef: *hurries over* What's wrong...? *sees the dart*  
  
Umi: That was in her shoulder...just now...  
  
Clef: You came here at the wrong time Magic knights! All three of you are in grave danger!  
  
Hikaru: Clef! Do you know what that dart had inside of it?!  
  
Clef: I will tell you later! You must bring her to the hospital wing first! Hurry! *starts running back to where he came from*  
  
Umi: Ugh. She's too heavy *tries to carry her but nearly falls* ...ugh...come on Fuu, just hang on.  
  
Fuu: *wakes up* ...M..Miss Umi...?  
  
Umi: Fuu! *helps her walk* Come on...we have to take you to the hospital wing...  
  
Hikaru: Fuu...just hang on! *also helps Fuu walk*  
  
Fuu: *starts to cough and falls to her knees*  
  
Umi: Fuu!!  
  
[Fuu starts having a coughing fit, very much like Eagle's. She coughs up blood before collapsing again.] [Scene fades out...]  
  
CREDITS! HAHAHAH. 


	2. Level 51- Reunite with Chizeta and Fahre...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Level 51- The reunion with Chizeta and Fahren- Now that Cephiro is in peril once again, and Fuu has fallen ill, the other Magic knights, Hikaru and Umi, decide they will fight for Cephiro and Fuu's sake. Clef doesn't want them to fight, because there is great danger ahead. But Umi and Hikaru decide to fight by their own will...and Fahren and Chizeta want to help...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Opening theme.]  
  
Hikaru being the narrator: Last time on Magic Knight Rayearth, us three all had the same dream! Then next thing we know, we're back in Cephiro! Everything was going well until Fuu got some mysterious dart in the shoulder. Now she's really sick, we don't know what to do! I sure hope Clef knows what to do!  
  
Hikaru saying title: The Reunion with Chizeta and Fahren!  
  
[Hikaru, Umi and Clef are all sitting in one of the hospital wing rooms with Fuu lying unconcious on the bed.]  
  
Umi: Clef...do you know what was in that dart?  
  
Clef: It may have been a cursed dart...  
  
Hikaru: *looks up* cursed?  
  
Clef: Yes. But I don't know for sure.  
  
Fuu: *slowly coming to* ...M..Miss H..Hikaru...? *sees a blue blur, a red blue, and a purple and white blur*  
  
Umi: *looks at Fuu really concerned* FUU! ARE YOU OK!?  
  
Fuu: *looks sick* Ugh....*holds her forehead*  
  
Clef: Fuu, are you ill?  
  
Hikaru: *concerned* Fuu...  
  
Fuu: *looks sick* I suddenly feel so exhausted...I...I don't know what's wrong...  
  
Clef: It seems that dart may have had a curse in it.  
  
[Fuu starts having a coughing fit.]  
  
Clef: Fuu!  
  
Umi: Fuu!  
  
Fuu: *hacks up blood on her hand and the bed sheets*  
  
Clef: Mokona! Do you have any potions in that first aid kit? *turns to look at Mokona*  
  
Mokona: PUUU!! *makes the first aid kit*  
  
Clef: *searches through it*  
  
Fuu: *continuing to cough*  
  
Hikaru: Fuu!!  
  
Clef: CURSES! *continues to rumage through the first aid kit*  
  
Fuu: *stops coughing* W...What's going on..?!  
  
Umi: *gentler tone* Are you ok Fuu?  
  
Fuu: I...I'm fine.  
  
Clef: Nothing. *sigh* *Stands up and faces Fuu* I will make a potion for you, it's only a treatment and it won't cure you, but it will stop the pain for at least an hour. I must go and make it. *Leaves the room*  
  
Hikaru: *sigh* I haven't seen anyone from Chizeta or Fahren lately!  
  
Umi: Yeah....  
  
[A slight crash comes from outside.]  
  
Fuu: Huh?  
  
Voice: CALDINA!! YOU MUST BE JOKING!!  
  
Voice #2: O' course not Ascot! I mean it ain't that big a shock that the Magic Knights are back!  
  
Voice: BUT!  
  
Voice #2: ASCOT! COME ON! DON'T BE BASHFUL!  
  
Voice #3: Where are the Magic Knights?  
  
Voice #2: They're in there lil Missy!  
  
Voice #3: Yay! I get to see Fuu again!  
  
Voice #4: Lady Aska! Please wait up!  
  
[Lady Aska and Sang Yung come running through the door.]  
  
Lady Aska: Fuu!!  
  
Fuu: Miss Aska!  
  
Umi: I heard CAldina out there...where is she?  
  
[Caldina comes out of nowhere and hugs Umi and Hikaru at the same time.]  
  
Caldina: I MISSED YOU LITTLE MISSIES SO MUCH!  
  
Ascot: *at the door not coming in* *kinda peeking in*  
  
Caldina: Anyway...*eyes Ascot still at the door* ASCOT!!! GET IN HERE!  
  
Ascot: *steps in, a little bashful* ....  
  
Umi: Hey Ascot.  
  
Hikaru: Hi Ascot!  
  
Fuu: Hello Sir Ascot.  
  
Ascot: *scratches back of head blushing* hehehehehe....  
  
Caldina: Anyway...*looks at the Magic knights again* Why are you here in the hospital wing? Not like you've been fighting or anythin', I mean you guys just got here!  
  
Umi: Fuu's been cursed Caldina...  
  
Ascot: *shock and his eyes actually show* Cursed?!  
  
Lady Aska: Cursed? *lost*  
  
Caldina: *looks concerned* Oooo, that's pretty bad...  
  
Lady Aska: What's so bad about being cursed?  
  
Caldina: The last person who was cursed...just looked sick at first...then...it got worse...*notices Fuu looks a little freaked out* but nevermind that! ^^;;;;  
  
Fuu: *scareD* W...What happened to that person?  
  
Ascot: *hesitant*  
  
Caldina: *hesitant* Are you sure you wanna know...?  
  
Fuu: *nod*  
  
Caldina: It was worse than death. They lived without a soul...as long as their heart beats and their lungs breathe, they'll live...but souless.  
  
Hikaru: Souless?!  
  
Caldina: They don't feel emotion, they don't feel pain, they don't feel anything.  
  
Fuu: *gulp*  
  
Caldina: But he hid it! But you didn't, so Clef will be able to stop it! ^^  
  
Hikaru: Yeah!  
  
[Large rumbling noise.]  
  
Clef: *telepathy* MAGIC KNIGHTS!! THE ONE WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU HAS ARRIVED!  
  
Umi: uh oh!  
  
Hikaru: grr...*telepathy* CLEF! Can you give us armour?!  
  
Clef: *telepathy* I'm coming with Fuu's potion, she will need to drink it. You need her to fight him! Her Winds of Protection and winds of healing will be neccessary!  
  
Umi: *telepathy* Ok...  
  
Caldina: What the heck is goin on?! *stumbling*  
  
Lady Aska: Someone's coming!!! *points out the window*  
  
[A giant White and grey robot appears.]  
  
Umi: ...Is that...  
  
Hikaru: A Rune-god?!  
  
Voice: Hello Magic Knights.  
  
Fuu: *daydream* THAT VOICE!  
  
Voice: That's right.  
  
Voice #2 and #3: COME FORTH OUR GUARDIAN SPIRITS!!!!! DJINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[The Djinn of Chizeta appear behind the rune-god.]  
  
Umi: It's Tarta and Tatra!  
  
Caldina: Woah! *stumbles some more*  
  
[The dome of Fahren appears and starts ramming the rune-god.]  
  
Fuu: *looks and Lady Aska and Sang Yung are gone* Ah! They've gone back in the dome!  
  
Voice: WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!  
  
[Scene change into inside the Dome of Fahren.]  
  
Lady Aska: YOU'RE NOT HURTING THE MAGIC KNIGHTS! *turns to Sang Yung* We're going to beat them aren't Sang Yung?  
  
Sang Yung: Yes Lady Aska!  
  
Chang Ang: Lady Aska, you have matured quite a bit since the last time we were in the dome...  
  
Lady Aska: *smiles* COME ON! RAM THAT LIL SUCKER!  
  
Chang Ang and Sang Yung: *sweat drop*  
  
[Inside the Bravada.]  
  
Tarta: COME ON!! KNOCK OUT THAT RUNE-GOD!  
  
Tatra: *clapping and giggling* This is so much fun! Saving the magic knights n' all!  
  
Tarta: Yeah!! *clenches fist*  
  
[Back in the hospital wing.]  
  
Clef: *runs into the room* I have the potion! *gives it to Fuu* Drink it quickly!  
  
Fuu: *drinks it* ...  
  
Umi: *worried* The Djinn don't have a chance!!  
  
Hikaru: Niether does the dome!!  
  
Fuu: *finished drinking*  
  
Caldina: *throws Fuu her jacket* Her catch!  
  
Fuu: *catches it and puts it on* *feels weird*  
  
Voice: Oh Master Mage...your potions won't do anything to help her! Not if I can help it!  
  
Clef: That voice...  
  
Fuu: *fights the bad feeling* ...  
  
Clef: *gives them their armour* ACCEPT!  
  
Umi: Our swords!  
  
Voice: I'm coming!  
  
----To be continued....----- 


	3. Level 52- The attack of the Mystery man ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Level 52- The attack of the Mystery man and help from Autozam!- Presea arrives at the hospital wing just in time to give the magic knights their weapons. Clef warns them that this fight will not be easy, and they should use their armour, first and foremost to protect themselves. They summon their rune-gods to battle once again. When the mysterious man attempts to attack Cephiro's castle, something stops the attack from hitting...the NSX of Autozam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Opening theme.]  
  
Umi being narrator: Last time on Magic Knight Rayearth...  
  
[Images of the Djinn coming out to help.]  
  
Umi being narrator: The two Princess of Chizeta came out to help Cephiro again! [Images of the Dome of Fahren ramming the white and grey rune-god.] Along with Fahren, they were able to hold off the mysterious man until we could get our armour! But we still need our weapons from Presea...  
  
Hikaru saying title: "The Attack of the Mystery man and help from Autozam!"  
  
Presea: *runs into the hospital wing* I'm here!!  
  
Voice: Stop it! STOP RAMMING ME!!  
  
Umi: *concerned* I hope they can hold him off longer...  
  
Presea: Ok...*makes their weapons appear*  
  
Hikaru: Grr...*getting worried about the Bravada and the Dome of Fahren* They aren't going to last much longer!  
  
[Scene change to inside the Dome of Fahren...BGM danger music.]  
  
Lady Aska: *turns to Sang Yung* SANG YUNG!!  
  
Sang Yung: Yes Lady Aska!  
  
Lady Aska: Get me the paper and brush!!  
  
Sang Yung: Right away!! *runs to go get it*  
  
Lady Aska: Don't worry Cephiro!  
  
Sang Yung: *runs back to Aska with the paper and brush* Here you are Lady Aska!! *bows and gives it to her*  
  
Lady Aska: *opens the paper and starts painting* WE WILL NOW DO THE SECRET ART OF PICTURE REBIRTH!  
  
Sang Yung: *looks at what she's painting* Gahhh...Lady Aska...  
  
Lady Aska: *turns* Don't worry GIANT SANG YUNG WILL DO THE TRICK! *does the many poses of picture rebirth* HA!  
  
[Outside again, The Giant Sang Yung appears and grabs the white and grey rune-god.] [Inside the Hospital wing. All of the Magic Knights have their armour and weapons again.]  
  
Hikaru: Thank you Presea!! *runs and hugs her*  
  
Presea: *hugs her back*  
  
Umi and Fuu: *smile at Presea* Thank you!  
  
[Then the same thing that happened last time, happened again. The Rune-gods brought the the Magic knights to their realm.]  
  
Hikaru: Rayearth! *smile*  
  
Umi: Selece!  
  
Fuu: Windam!  
  
Rayearth: Young girls from another world, you have once again returned to Cephiro, to help it in its time of crisis.  
  
Selece: But young Magic knights, you are in more peril than Cephiro.  
  
Windam: But don us now, and help save Cephiro and thynselves.  
  
Hikaru: Alright! Thank you Rayearth!  
  
[They all take raise their swords high above their heads.]  
  
Hikaru: RAYEARTH!! *goes into Final Armour and goes into Rayearth*  
  
Umi: SELECE! *goes into Final Armour and goes into Selece*  
  
Fuu: WINDAM!! *Goes into final armour and goes into Windam*  
  
[They all fly out of the dimension where the Rune-gods sleep and appear in front of Cephiro's castle.]  
  
Hikaru: *sees the white and grey rune-god* There he is!  
  
[Suddenly the white and grey rune-god disappears.]  
  
Umi: Where'd he go?!  
  
Hikaru: *draws her sword* grrr...  
  
Voice: I'm coming to kill you...  
  
[The White and grey rune-god appears infront of Hikaru/Rayearth and attacks.]  
  
Fuu: *turns* Miss Hikaru!  
  
Umi: Hikaru!  
  
Voice: Allow me to introduce myself...I am Carlos Cavalier. I come from your world Magic Knights...but I am also the second to the Princess is Sirabella.  
  
Hikaru: what?!  
  
Carlos: That's right Magic Knights. I'm from Earth. But I am also the best swordsman in Sirabella!  
  
Umi: Sirabella? *thinking* Isn't that the last name of one of the Executive producers of American version of this?  
  
Carlos: I'm also going to be the one to kill you. *pulls out sword*  
  
Fuu: *feels sick again* Ugh.  
  
Carlos: Hm. It seems the curse is working its way to going into full effect! *clenches fist*  
  
Fuu: *starts having a cough fit*  
  
Hikaru: *turns to Fuu* Fuu! *turns back to Carlos* Grr...  
  
Carlos: What? You want to hack up blood too?  
  
Hikaru: *Sweatdrop* No!  
  
Carlos: Didn't think so, so shut up! *casts a spell on Hikaru to silence her magic*  
  
Umi: What's going?! *sweatdrop*  
  
Hikaru: *notices a blank speech bubble above her head* what's this?  
  
Fuu: *hacks up blood* Agh...that hurts your throat after a while...Miss Hikaru! Are you ok?  
  
Hikaru: I'm fine but...there's a speech bubble above my head...  
  
Umi: *looks* A speech bubble?  
  
Carlos: *geting impatient*  
  
Fuu: oh wow...that is a speech bubble...*comes closer and pokes the speech bubble*  
  
Umi: I wonder why it's there?  
  
Carlos: *mad* IT'S TO SHOW I JUST SILENCED HER MAGIC! NOW YOU CAN'T USE YOUR FIRE MAGIC!  
  
Hikaru: What?! *mad*  
  
Carlos: *looks at Umi* HEheheh *snaps his fingers*  
  
[Suddenly Umi has a wound right through her shoulder.]  
  
Umi: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!! *hovers in pain*  
  
Hikaru: UMI!!  
  
Fuu: MISS UMI!  
  
Carlos: HAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAH!!! Well Magic Knights...I'll be destroying the castle now! *raises hand infront of him*  
  
Fuu: *starts using Winds of Healing* WINDS! OF HEALING!!  
  
Umi: *healed* Thanks Fuu...  
  
Carlos: EVERYONE IN CEPHIRO WILL DIE!! *laughs evilly and so hard he nearly loses balance*  
  
Hikaru: NO!!!  
  
[Carlos throws a giant magic attack at CEphiro's castle...but suddenly, it disappears.]  
  
Carlos: WHAT?!  
  
Voice: We're here again, to protect Cephiro.  
  
[None other than the Battleship NSX appears hovering infront of Cephiro's castle.] [Inside the NSX.]  
  
Zazu: Geo, d'ya think I'll see Hikaru again?  
  
Geo: *turns to Zazu from looking at the screen* I don't know. *smiles* But I sure hope so!  
  
Zazu: I say we invite here in the NSX!  
  
Geo: *turns back to the screen* SHIELDS FULL POWER!  
  
Some guy: Yes Commander! *runs to the engine rooms*  
  
Zazu: That guy...he's strong and the shields are barely standing up to him!  
  
Geo: *stares at the screen* CHARGE THE LAGUNA (I think that's how you spell it) CANNONS!!!  
  
Some other guy: YES COMMANDER! *punches something in the keyboard*  
  
Geo: Eagle...  
  
{COMMERICAL BREAK!!}  
  
Don't get mad! GET GLAD!  
  
{BACK!!!}  
  
Geo: *Stares at screen* CHARGE THE LAGUNA CANNONS!!!  
  
Some other guy: YES COMMANDER! *punches something in the keyboard*  
  
Geo: *looks down* Eagle...  
  
Zazu: Geo! He's approaching quickly!  
  
Geo: FIRE!!!!  
  
[The cannons charge themselves one last little bit and then fire some huge beam at the white and grey rune-god.]  
  
Carlos: GRrrr..Gotta go! *disappears before the beam hits and it's heading straight for the Magic Knights*  
  
Geo: NO!!!  
  
Fuu: *jumps in front of Umi and Hikaru* WINDS OF PROTECTION!!!!  
  
[The beam breaks through certain places...Hits Fuu through the hand...hits Hikaru in the shoulder...hits Umi on the leg...hits Fuu again through the gut.]  
  
Umi: *looks up at Fuu who has a hole through her hand and through her gut* FUU!!  
  
Fuu: Ugh...*looks at her hand and cringes* M...my hand...*holds her gut again* Aggh...*passes out*  
  
Hikaru: Fuu!! *catches her from falling* Fuu! Are you ok?  
  
Fuu: *out like a lightbulb*  
  
Hikaru: FUU!!  
  
Fuu: *wakes up* M....Miss Hikaru...?  
  
Hikaru: Thank goodness...we better get you back to the castle...  
  
[The Rune-gods speed off to the castle.]  
  
Zazu: NO!! THEY'RE LEAVING!!!  
  
Geo: Let them...one of them is badly wounded.  
  
Zazu: It's not Hikaru is it?  
  
Geo: No, it's the green one...  
  
[At the castle entrance.]  
  
Hikaru: *helping Fuu walk* Fuu...just hang in there!!  
  
Fuu: Ulk...*starts having a coughing fit*  
  
Umi: *takes out a hankerchief from her pocket and puts it against Fuu's mouth* Come on Fuu...just hang on!  
  
Fuu: *falls to her knees*  
  
Umi: Fuu!!  
  
[To be continued...] 


	4. Level 53- Fuu's strange dreams!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Level 53- Fuu's strange dreams- After the attack of the NSX, Fuu seems to being having more and more and more strange dreams. They seem to be causing her much distress...and even more to Ferio.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Opening theme.]  
  
Fuu being narrator: Last time, we were pulled into battle with the mysterious man who had been haunting our dreams. We found out he is actually from our world, earth as well! He fought a tough battle with Miss Hikaru, Miss Umi and I, then he unleashed a giant magical beam at Cephiro's castle! It was none other than Autozam's NSX that saved Cephiro's castle. The NSX attacked the mysterious man but missed and ended up attacking us instead! I used my winds of protection, but it seems even that couldn't stop the beam...  
  
Hikaru saying title: "Fuu's strange dreams!"  
  
[Fuu's lying on a bed with Primera and Lantis in the room. Hikaru and Umi just walk in.]  
  
Hikaru: *sees Lantis* Lantis!  
  
Lantis: Primera healed her wounds...  
  
Umi: Wow! Thank you so much...we were so worried!  
  
Primera: *flies in Umi's face* YOU OWE ME! (Umi: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;)  
  
Lantis: She's woken up once...but she fell back asleep.  
  
Hikaru: Thank you Lantis!  
  
Fuu: *waking up* ...  
  
Mokona: *bounces into the room* PUU PUU!!!!  
  
Hikaru: Hey Mokona! *picks up Mokona*  
  
Fuu: *eyes half way open* ...Where am I...?  
  
[Everyone notices that she's awake.]  
  
Umi: Fuu! Are you ok?  
  
Fuu: *turns head to Umi* Yes Miss Umi...Miss Primera...healed my wounds.  
  
Umi: We know.  
  
Fuu: *sits up* sigh...  
  
Hikaru: What's wrong Fuu?  
  
Fuu: ...*looks down* Nothing...nothing at all Miss Hikaru.  
  
Umi: *vein pops* Fuu...you're the one who told Hikaru, it's better to face your problems with someone you can talk to...  
  
Fuu: *looks at Umi* Yes... I know...but...there's nothing you can do about my curse at the moment...  
  
Umi: *looks down and clenches her first* ...I know.  
  
Lantis: *surprised* Curse?  
  
Primera: *shocked* Curse?  
  
Mokona: *jumps on Primera again* PUU!!!  
  
Voice: Hey...you ok?  
  
[They all look at the door and it's Ferio.]  
  
Fuu: Ferio! *looks for her glasses*  
  
Umi: *finds them on a table* Here...*give the glasses to Fuu*  
  
Fuu: *puts them on* Thank you Miss Umi.  
  
Ferio: Are you ok Fuu?  
  
Fuu: Yes...I'm fine.  
  
Umi: *in background* Fuu...quit lying so blatantly.  
  
Fuu: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ferio: *walks up to Fuu's bed and sits at her feet* Are you sure?  
  
Umi: *in background* Nope.  
  
Fuu: ...*looks down at her hands*  
  
Ferio: I heard you took quite the beating...  
  
Fuu: *looks up at Ferio* ...yeah...  
  
Ferio: *looks at her hand and then picks it up and kisses it*  
  
Fuu: *blushes like a mad woman*  
  
Ferio: I'm glad you're ok now. I see your hand has been healed...  
  
Fuu: *still blushing* Uh yeah...*does some sudden movement and then she grips her forehead* Ugh...  
  
Ferio: What's wrong?!  
  
Lantis: The Laguna Cannons also have the same side effect of that ball that Eagle used to capture Hikaru. The beam disrupts the nervous system.  
  
Hikaru: Really? Then the pain should go away soon then, Fuu.  
  
Lantis: Try not to make any sudden movements. *leaves the room*  
  
Fuu: *starts to get out of bed* ...  
  
Umi: *runs over and stops her* STOP! Where do you think you're going?!  
  
Fuu: *smiles* I'm getting out of bed.  
  
Umi: NO YOU'rE NOT!! *blocks her from getting out*  
  
Fuu: *still smiling* Please don't worry. I'll be fine.  
  
Umi: *looks at her hard for a second and then lets her out* Fine...but I'm following you everywhere.  
  
Fuu: That's fair enough *closes eyes and giggles*  
  
[Scene changes to all the Magic Knights in the residential area of the Castle.]  
  
Mira: HIKARU!! *runs to her*  
  
Hikaru: Mira! Hey! *kneels down to be able to talk to her*  
  
Mira: You're back! I'm so glad!  
  
[Other kids run over.]  
  
Boy with blue hair: *to Umi* Don't worry, we won't look up your skirt this time!  
  
Umi: *notices they said that* ...  
  
Girl with the baby: *to Fuu* Hey! You're the one with the pretty voice!  
  
Fuu: *notices she said that* Oh...why thank you!  
  
[Scene change to Ferio and Clef talking.]  
  
Clef: Fuu's condition seems to be getting worse...  
  
Ferio: 'Her condition'? What do you mean?  
  
Clef: *looks at Ferio shocked* You mean she hasn't told you?  
  
Ferio: *shakes head bewildered*  
  
Clef: *turns away* It seems...Fuu has been cursed.  
  
Ferio: *shocked* WHAT?!  
  
Clef: Unfortunately...  
  
Ferio: *grabs Clef by the shoulders and starts shaking him* MASTER MAGE! ISN't THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?!  
  
Clef: *looks shocked up at Ferio for a moment*...*looks down* I apologize Ferio...but even I do not know of what I can do.  
  
Ferio: *shocked and sad* No...Fuu...*clenches fist*  
  
[Scene change back to residential quarters.] [Little kids are running around doing they're own thing and Mira is talking to the Magic knights.]  
  
Mira: Do you still have my flower necklace, Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: *smiles* of course I do!  
  
Mira: *turns to Umi and Fuu* Hikaru, you never told me your friends' names!  
  
Hikaru: I haven't? *blinks* *gestureds to Umi* This is Umi....*gestures to Fuu* And this is Fuu!  
  
Mira: Oo-mee? Foo?  
  
Hikaru: *smiles with her eyes closed* Yeah! That's right!  
  
Mira: Wow! Cool!  
  
Fuu: *in a daydream*  
  
[Fuu's day dream.]  
  
Voice: I am Eagle Vision...of Autozam...  
  
Fuu: *standing there* What? B..But you're...  
  
Eagle: *appears* I know. I am dead. But you are going to help me.  
  
Fuu: *confused* What?!  
  
Eagle: Young Magic Knight, I know what's going to happen.  
  
Fuu: *scared* ...What do you mean!?  
  
Eagle: You know what I mean...  
  
[Back in reality.]  
  
Umi: *waving her hand in front of Fuu's face* FUU!! Earth to Fuu!  
  
Fuu: *still in her day dream*  
  
Hikaru: Woah. Fuu looks like she's in a trance!  
  
Umi: *gets impatient* FUU!!  
  
Fuu: *snaps out of it* Miss Umi?  
  
Umi: *SD angry and panting* YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CALLED YOU!  
  
Fuu: *blinks* Oh...I'm sorry.  
  
Hikaru: Is there something wrong...?  
  
Fuu: ...No. It's just that sick feeling. *turns away*  
  
Umi: Fuu...come on. Don't lie.  
  
Fuu: I...I'll tell you later. *turns back and smiles* Let us not upset the children.  
  
[Scene change to nighttime in their room.]  
  
Umi: *pouring the tea*  
  
Fuu: *Staring out the window* ...*thinking* Why am I dreaming of Eagle...  
  
Hikaru: Fuu...can you please tell us what's wrong...  
  
Fuu: *looks at them* ...I...I don't exactly know.  
  
Umi: *impatient* Whaddaya mean ya don't know! You said you were going to tell us!  
  
[While Umi is ranting and raving, Fuu goes off into another day dream.]  
  
Eagle: *puts his hand on her shoulder* Young Magic Knight, please tell me your name.  
  
Fuu: ...Eagle...  
  
Eagle: What is it? You still don't believe your fate? You have decided it.  
  
Fuu: ...please...don't remind me.  
  
Eagle: So you do know of it. Why do you do such a thing Magic Knight?  
  
Fuu: For Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi...  
  
Eagle: You have such a great bond with them...  
  
Fuu: ...Yes I do.  
  
Eagle: Yet...you are younger than both of them.  
  
Fuu: *surprised* How do you know?  
  
Eagle:...I analyzed all three of you when you came to the NSX.  
  
Fuu:...I see.  
  
Eagle: *puts out hand* Will you tell me your name please?  
  
Fuu: ...my name is...Fuu Hououji.  
  
Eagle: Fuu...what a cute name. Just like Hikarus.  
  
[Back in reality.]  
  
Hikaru: FUU!!  
  
Fuu: *snaps out of it* Uh.  
  
Umi: AGAIN! YOU'rE IN A DREAM WORLD! IS THIS SOME SORT OF REPEAT OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HIKARU LAST TIME WE WERE HERE?!  
  
Fuu: ...No...  
  
Hikaru: Fuu, please tell us what's wrong...  
  
Fuu: *big sigh* Okay...  
  
[Clouds gather over the sky.]  
  
Umi: You have day dreams of Eagle?  
  
Hikaru: *blush* Eagle?  
  
Fuu: ...Yes...  
  
Umi: What does he talk to you about?  
  
[Outside the door, Lantis passes.]  
  
Fuu's voice: Well...Eagle keeps telling me something bad is going to happen...  
  
Hikaru's voice: What?  
  
Lantis: Eagle? But Eagle is dead...  
  
Umi's voice: Ok! Hold up! You know this is freaking me out! First you get cursed and hack up blood, and then you get blasted through your gut by the NSX by accident, now you're having freaky dreams of Eagle?!  
  
Lantis: Strange dreams of Eagle?  
  
Fuu's voice: ...Yes...I am.  
  
Lantis: What is going on?  
  
Hikaru's voice: But...how can that be...?  
  
Fuu's voice: *sounds like she's crying* ...I don't know!!  
  
Umi's voice: Oh Fuu...come on! Don't cry.  
  
[Fuu starts to cough and Lantis hears Umi and Hikaru scramble to help.]  
  
Lantis: Hmm...*knocks on the door*  
  
Hikaru's voice: COMING!!! Fuu!!  
  
Lantis: ...*door opens* Hikaru...what's wrong?  
  
Hikaru: Lantis! *blushes* Well...Fuu's having a coughing fit...  
  
Lantis: A coughing fit? *looks at Fuu who's hacking up blood into her hand* You should go to the hospital wing...  
  
Fuu: *stares at Lantis weakly and then faints onto the floor*  
  
Umi: *kneels down beside her* FUU!! Come on wake up!  
  
Lantis: You should really bring her to the hospital wing...*walks over and picks Fuu up* I'll take her now...  
  
Hikaru: I'm coming with you!  
  
Umi: Me too!  
  
[Thing fades out and fades into the next day where Caldina is sitting beside Fuu's bed, looking very worried.] [Hikaru and Umi walk in.]  
  
Umi: Hey Caldina!  
  
Caldina: Hey...  
  
Hikaru: *kneels beside the bed* What's wrong Caldina?  
  
Caldina: Fuu's had a pretty rough night...I'm just worried about her.  
  
Umi: Huh?  
  
Caldina: I mean...I was supposed to watch over her the whole night....and...  
  
[Caldina's flashback.] [BGM- Original Soundtrack- 08- Relief.]  
  
Fuu: *wakes up screaming*  
  
Caldina: What's wrong?!  
  
Fuu: *puts her hands over her mouth and starts puking*  
  
Caldina: Agh! Ascot! What do I do?!  
  
Ascot: Ummm...*finds a bowl* Here! *gives it to Fuu*  
  
Caldina: Come on Fuu! Just let it all out...that's it...  
  
Fuu: *stops puking and starts sobbing loudly* M...Miss Caldina...I...I'm in so much pain...  
  
Caldina: *looks worried* Huh? Don't worry Master Mage Clef will find something to fix it all up ok?  
  
Fuu: Miss Caldina...*starts to pass out* I think I'm going to die.  
  
[back to normal time.]  
  
Umi: Fuu said that...?  
  
Caldina: Yeah...she was really upset last night...*checks her temperature* *takes hand off quickly* AGH! She's still burnin up!  
  
Hikaru: Poor Fuu...  
  
Fuu: *Wakes up* ...Miss Hikaru...Miss Umi...  
  
Hikaru: Hey Fuu...you feeling any better...?  
  
Fuu: *hold her forehead* Not really...  
  
Caldina: *looks concerned* I sure hope Clef finds something he can do to help you soon...  
  
[Scene change to very dark room with dim red lights along the side walls.] [Carlos is sitting on a chair at the very end of the room and a woman comes in.] [BGM- Zagato's plot theme.]  
  
Carlos: ...Cephiro is a tough country...Much tougher than Sirabella.  
  
Woman: My Lord...what do you plan to do...?  
  
Carlos: I plan to destroy those Magic Knights...before Princess Emeraude's soul gets to them...  
  
Woman: Do you wish for me to attack now?  
  
Carlos: Yes of course...  
  
Woman: Will you revive him if I am able to beat them...?  
  
Carlos: Of course. *stands up and smiles* Alcyone, you are a priceless asset.  
  
Alcyone: Thank you my lord...*bows and leaves*  
  
Carlos: *cracks knuckles* Magic Knights...you will feel my wrath sooner or later...  
  
[Scene change to outside of the castle, Ferio is standing on a crystal staring at the scenery.]  
  
Ferio: *pulls out his little orb thingy* Oh Fuu...please be ok... *looks up at the sunrise* I don't know what I would do if you died.  
  
[ROLL D'EM CREDITS!!!]  
  
HAhhhaahah!! This is just a little Author's note:  
  
I'M SO HAPPY WITH THIS STOORRRY!! ANd MZF...are you happy Zazu was in the last chapter? He's in the next one don't worry. (EVeryone in Autozam rocks my socks!) 


	5. Level 54- A tough fight! Hikaru and Umi ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Level 54- A tough fight: Hikaru and Umi vs. Alcyone!- Fuu is still very ill, so Hikaru and Umi must go and fight without her. Much to their surprise, their next fight is Alcyone. She mentions that Carlos revived her, and will revive High Priest Zagato when she defeats the Magic Knights. Hikaru and Umi fight a tough battle, but no battle is tougher than the one Fuu is fighting...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Opening Theme.]  
  
[Narrating BGM- Track 02 on Original soundtrack- Main Theme.]  
  
Hikaru narrating: On the previous episode of Magic Knight Rayearth, Fuu tells Umi and I that she's having strange dreams about Eagle Vision of Autozam! How is that possible? Also her condition is getting much worse, which is worrying all of us! Not only is Fuu sick, but we have a newer and tougher enemy, named Carlos! We don't know much about him yet, but we hope to defeat him soon.  
  
Hikaru saying title: A TOUGH FIGHT: HIKARU AND UMI VS. ALCYONE!  
  
[BGM- Kirai Ni Narenai Orchestral verion.]  
  
Fuu: *sleeping quietly in the bed*  
  
Mokona: *walks...err..bounces in with Primera hot on his tail* Puu!!! *notices Fuu's sleeping* Puu?  
  
Primera: Where are you going?! *follows him into Fuu's room* Oh...it's her.  
  
Mokona: Puu...*looks sad* *hops onto Fuu's bed* Puu puuu....?  
  
Primera: *flies up and lands on Mokona's head* What are you so worried about? She's a Magic Knight come on!  
  
Fuu: *smiles with her eyes closed* ...Hello Sir Mokona...  
  
Mokona: *gets a scare* PUUUUU!!!!!! *falls off the bed along with Primera*  
  
Primera: *on the ground* Aggh!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
Fuu: *opens eyes slowly* Sir Mokona...are you ok...?  
  
Mokona: Puuu....*shakes his head and jumps on the bed again* *and smiles* PUUUUU!!!!  
  
Fuu: *giggles* I'm glad...  
  
Primera: *flies into Fuu's face* Hey! Don't you care about me?!  
  
Fuu: *blinks* Sorry...Miss Primera...*smiles*  
  
[In the throne room.]  
  
Clef: *looking at the screen on the roof* ...What?! IT can't be....  
  
[Hikaru and Umi walk in.]  
  
Hikaru: Clef...what's wrong?  
  
Clef: *points up* Look...  
  
Hikaru: *looks up* Is that...?  
  
Umi: *looks up* It can't be!  
  
Clef: Alcyone...  
  
Umi: But...*looks back down* She's dead!  
  
Hikaru: *points up* What's that behind her?!  
  
[BGM- 'Three countries invasion' starting at Chizeta's theme.] [They all look up again and see the Bravada and the Dome following Alcyone.]  
  
Umi: It's the BRavada of Chizeta!  
  
Hikaru: And the Dome of Fahren!!  
  
Clef: Magic Knights...are you going out?  
  
Hikaru: *nods* Yes we are.  
  
Umi: *nods* We have to do all we can...  
  
Clef: *looks down and closes his eyes* Then please be careful. You will not have the powerful wind magic to protect you.  
  
Hikaru: *looks down* That's right...we have to do this for Fuu....  
  
Umi: Yeah...  
  
Hikaru: *looks up at Umi* Let's go.  
  
[Hikaru and Umi whip out their swords and call their rune-gods.] [Scene change to outside of the castle where the rune-gods fly out and approach Alcyone.]  
  
Hikaru: Come on, let's go there faster...*zooms ahead of Umi*  
  
Umi: Hey Hikaru! Wait up! *zooms after her*  
  
[Scene change to inside of the Dome.]  
  
Lady Aska: *looking into the sphere thingy* ...Where's Fuu?  
  
Sang Yung: *looks at Lady Aska* Remember Lady Aska? She has been cursed!  
  
Chang Ang: *opens one eye* Cursed you say?  
  
Lady Aska: *looks solemn* Oh...yeah...Then! GIANT SANG YUNG WILL TAKE HER PLACE!! *turns to Sang Yung* Sang Yung! Get me the paper and the brush!  
  
Sang Yung: Right away! *goes to get it*  
  
Chang Ang: You really do care for that young Magic Knight...  
  
Lady Aska: I'm not letting anyone touch that castle as long as Fuu's in there!!  
  
[Scene change to inside the Bravada.]  
  
Tarta: Where's that little green Magic Knight? *looks at the screen puzzled*  
  
Tatra: *sipping tea* Oh...that sweet little thing? *looks up at the screen* Maybe she's be captured?  
  
Tarta: *sweatdrop* By who? There's a new pillar, and who would wanna capture a magic knight now?!  
  
Tatra: *giggles* oh you never know!  
  
Tarta: *sweatdrop* *looks up at the screen* Hey. Who's that?  
  
[Both of them look up at the screen and see Alycone riding on a white horse.]  
  
Tatra: I do not know!  
  
[Alycone attacks the Magic Knights.]  
  
Tarta: *angry* I don't know either! But I know she's a bad guy! COME ON TATRA WE'rE SUMMONING OUR DJINN!!  
  
[Scene change to the Magic Knights fighting Alcyone.] [BGM- Track 09- A Coarse Melody- Battle theme.]  
  
Hikaru: ALCYONE!! Grrr...*blocks her attacks*  
  
Umi: *dodging Alcyone's attacks* Grrr...I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!  
  
Alcyone: *laughs evilly* That I was! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! But Carlos revived me and gave me a reason to live!  
  
Hikaru: Carlos?! *clenches fist and draws sword*  
  
Umi: WHAt?! How many evil people have you worked for?!  
  
Alcyone: *points rod at them* HA! YOU WILL DIE THIS TIME MAGIC KNIGHTS!!!!  
  
[Umi and Hikaru get blasted by Alcyone but are ok.]  
  
Hikaru: She's gotten much more powerful...  
  
Umi: *nod* I'm not taking that same stupid risk I did last time with her...  
  
[Scene change back to Fuu's room, same BGM.]  
  
Fuu: *gripping her forehead* AGH!! Will this pain never end?! *sits up* This...This is my hardest fight in Cephiro...*hacks up blood*  
  
Mokona: Puuuu!!!!! *worried starts bouncing around*  
  
Primera: *points at whats happening outside of the window* LOOK!!!!  
  
[They all look outside of the window to see Hikaru, Umi, the Djinn and Giant Sang Yung fighting Alcyone.]  
  
Fuu: What!?!! *shocked* ...That...That is Miss Alcyone! B...But she is... *hacks up more blood* I...I have to help!!!  
  
Mokona: PUUUU!!!! *jumps on Fuu's face* PUUUUU!!!!!! PU PUUU PUUUU!!!  
  
Fuu: B...But Sir Mokona!! *tries to pry him off*  
  
Primera: You're not going anywhere!!!! *blocks her off errr...tries to anyway*  
  
Fuu: *trying not to hurt Mokona or PRimera* Please!! Let me go!!  
  
Primera: You're trying to act like that friend of yours! YOU'RE NUTS!  
  
Fuu: *works her way to getting her glove from a drawer* Agghh!!! *falls to her knees* ...*breathing heavilly* ...Miss Hikaru...Miss Umi...*gets on her armour and her school uniform underneath* Arghhh...*grabs onto the dresser and attempts to stand up*  
  
Primera: *worried* YOU ARE NUTS!  
  
Fuu: *pulls out her sword and uses it to help her stand* I have...to help...  
  
[Scene change to back outside.]  
  
Alcyone: DIE MAGIC KNIGHTS!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: *starts using Icicle Blaze* ICICLE....!! BLAZE!!!!!!  
  
Alcyone: *sticks out rod infront of her* BARRIER SHIELD! *it blocks everything* HAAHAHAHHAAA!!! *points rod* ASTRAAAA!!!!!!! *gargantuan blast comes out of her rod and attacks*  
  
Voice: WINDS OF PROTECTION!!!!!!  
  
[Green wind protects Hikaru from losing a limb.]  
  
Umi: *turns* FUU!!  
  
Hikaru: *Turns as well* FUU!!  
  
Fuu: *twirls around and starts Winds of Healing* WINDS....OF HEALING!  
  
[Hikaru and Umi get healed.]  
  
Umi: *gentle tone* Thanks Fuu....but...*SD Angry* I THINK YOU'VE COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND COMING OUT HERE IN YOUR CONDITION!!!!!!!!  
  
Fuu: O.o;;;  
  
Hikaru: *worried* Yeah Fuu, you should've stayed in the castle!!!  
  
[The Djinn attack Alcyone and she gets angrier and then Giant Sang Yung attacks her and she disappears.]  
  
Umi: ...Grrr...Fuu....DON'T MAKE ME MAD! *goes over to Fuu*  
  
Fuu: *sweatdrop* I'm sorry...  
  
Umi: *gentler tone* It's not your fault, If you were fine, I wouldn't mind if you went exploring the darkest parts of Cephiro cause I know you can handle it. It's your illness that's concerning me!  
  
Fuu: hmm....  
  
The Blue Djinn: *Tarta's voice* Come on Magic Knights! Tatra wants to know if you want some tea! *softer tone* Say no. Say no. She's gunna do that annoyin giggle if you say yes. Please spare me!  
  
The Red Djinn *Tatra's voice* Hee hee hee, oh come now Tarta!  
  
The Blue Djinn: *Tarta* -_-;;; Geeze...just come on...Quit the gigglin'  
  
The Red Djinn: *Tatra* Hee hee hee hee hee!  
  
Hikaru: *sweatdrop* Who wants to go to the Bravada for tea?  
  
Umi: *sweatdrop* Uh sure, I guess.  
  
Fuu: *sweatdrop* Either or is fine with me...hehehe....  
  
[Scene change to inside the Bravada, BGM- Mokona's theme.]  
  
Umi: *holding the tea cup* It's so nice to see you two again!  
  
Tatra: *giggle*  
  
Tarta: Tatra *vein pops* That gigglin is really beginning to annoy me.  
  
Tatra: Oh, why don't you try and giggle? It'll make you feel a lot happier!  
  
Tarta: *sweatdrop* Gahh....ha ha ha...happy?  
  
[The Magic Knights fall anime style.]  
  
Tatra: *giggles* Come on, put some effort into your giggling!  
  
Umi: *to Hikaru* It's like she wants it to be an Olympic sport or something!  
  
Hikaru: *giggles*  
  
Tarta: *gestures to Hikaru* There, she giggled, happy?  
  
Fuu: *starts coughing*  
  
Tarta: *smiles evilly* Is there something wrong with Tatra's tea?  
  
Tatra: Oh I'm sorry! So sorry!  
  
Fuu: *in between coughs* It's not...that...  
  
Tarta/Tatra: ????  
  
Fuu: *cringes and hacks up blood on the ground*  
  
Umi: You ok? *looks worried*  
  
Fuu: *sweatdrop* I'm getting used to it Miss Umi...  
  
Tarta: Oooo, you sick. Maybe you should be gettin back to Cephiro's castle...  
  
Fuu: *looking down with those blue swiggly lines surrounding her* I'm fine. I'm quite used to it now...*sweatdrop*  
  
Tatra: *looks out the window* Cephiro's a beautiful place...  
  
Tarta: ???  
  
Tatra: What's wrong sister?  
  
Tarta: *sweatdrop* You actually sounded serious there. *looks outside* Hmmm...I just realized something...  
  
all three Magic KNights: ????  
  
Tarta: That white rune-god...he hasn't tried to destroy Cephiro itself...only you guys or the castle.  
  
Tatra: I noticed that too.  
  
Hikaru: That's right! He's never tried to kill the civilians for no reason...  
  
Umi: But that doesn't mean he won't do it.  
  
Hikaru: *turns to Umi* You never know, he might not really be evil!  
  
Fuu: For some reason...I think this is the same thing that has happened when High Priest Zagato was keeping Emeraude in captivity....  
  
Umi: *sweatdrop* Then where's the damsel in distress?!  
  
Fuu: Maybe...where he said he came from...  
  
Hikaru: Earth?  
  
Fuu: *Shakes head* That other world...I forgot its name...  
  
Umi: *shock* You forgot?!  
  
Fuu: *glasses fog up and sweatdrop* I guess so!  
  
[Back at Cephiro's castle.] [BGM- Prayer...Track 11 on Original Soundtrack BEST.]  
  
Ferio: *playing poker with Caldina* ....*looks depressed*  
  
Caldina: *notices he looks depressed* *puts down her cards* Heya, what's wrong?  
  
Ferio: *puts down his cards* I fold... *starts to stand up*  
  
Caldina: Prince! *grabs his wrist* What's wrong?  
  
Ferio: *hides his eyes* I'm just worried about Fuu ok?  
  
Caldina: Come now, Fuu's a tough girl. *pulls him back down into his chair* Fuu won't give up easily.  
  
Ferio: *still hiding his eyes* I...I want her to remember me...not become soulless...Master Mage Clef said he didn't know any cure for it...  
  
Caldina: *surprised* Not even one?!  
  
Ferio: No...*looks depressed again*  
  
Caldina: Come now, it'll all turn out fine.  
  
[Ferio gets up and leaves the room.]  
  
Caldina: *quietly* No cure? ...Poor Fuu....and Poor Hikaru and Umi...and Ferio...  
  
[END OF EPPYYYYY!!!!]  
  
Gah...I had writers block at the end there. O.o;;;;; 


	6. the end of my tale

Goodbye Fanfiction.net

Yes, I'm being serious. I'm leaving. 

No, my heart was not broken, but I'm depressed and I don't want to write.

What tops, I know I'm not liked as an author here, so I'm leaving Fanfiction.net as soon as the "Final Angel: Rewrite" finish...er...no, when I have my last writer's block. 

So now you've lost two authors in the MKR section. MajorZazuFangirl and myself. And I'm sure you only truly miss her stuff. 

-Athena_goddessofwisdom


End file.
